


Class, Calm Down

by therevengeoftheoctopus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Classroom, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Piercings, Tattoos, Teaching, punk! levi, teacher! erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therevengeoftheoctopus/pseuds/therevengeoftheoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's class won't shut up. Levi comes to intimidate them so his boyfriend won't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class, Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Farlan (plantwix.tumblr.com). My first Eruri, so I'm sorry if it's OOC. Please review if you like it!

Erwin blinked and rolled out of bed, grimacing at the soreness in his legs. He had hickeys in pretty much every place imaginable. Today would definitely be a high collar day. 

He leaned over and kissed Levi, who was still, per usual, sleeping like a stone. Last night’s activities had worn them both out. 

It had been a perfect night. Levi had ordered Thai food and they’d eaten in. (That restaurant had delicious Pad Thai.) Then Erwin had graded papers until 11 pm (perks of being a teacher, am I right?), and they’d had a ton of rough sex. His ideal evening, besides the fact that half of his kids had failed the quiz. But Levi had managed to distract him from that sobering fact. 

He buttoned up a white dress shirt, grabbing a tie from the closet on his way to the kitchen. He stopped to pick up Levi’s discarded clothes and put them away. He and Levi had been living together for a two years now, and they were both happy with the arrangement. 

He pulled on pants once he got to the kitchen. Erwin was one of those people that didn’t put on pants unless they had to. Honestly, he didn't understand why Levi worried so much about it. It wasn’t like people actually looked through their windows. (Unless, of course, they were perverts.) But hey, he had to respect his boyfriend’s wishes. 

He poured himself Cheerios, humming a show tune from Wicked. Damn, that musical was good. He left the abandoned tie on the table. Levi was the only one in this household that could tie a tie. It was Levi’s realm of expertise, which was ironic, seeing as the shorter man never wore ties. His style was more… punk rock. Copious face piercings, leather jacket, band t-shirt. You know the type. 

If Erwin was being honest, he had never pictured himself with someone like Levi. Hell, before he’d met Levi, he’d never had the balls to even imagine himself with a guy. But Levi was… different. He could quote Mean Girls and make the best apple pie Erwin had ever tasted while still wearing his shark bite piercings. He saw past the impeccable exterior Erwin had built up- and he was the only one who had figured out that his ties were clip-ons. 

Erwin got everything ready before he woke Levi. He tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Hey, babe,” he whispered. “I’ve gotta go. Can you do my tie?”

Levi groaned. “Urgh… Can’t you leave at some time other than, like, five AM?”

Erwin smiled. “Sorry. That is the life of a teacher.” He started, remembering something. “Hey, you have that job interview at eight, right?”

Levi jolted up straight, his eyes widening. “Shit,” he breathed. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great,” Erwin reassured him. “I laid out one of my dress shirts for you.”

Levi quickly knotted the tie, pulling Erwin down for a kiss. “Have a good day,” he called as Erwin left. Erwin waved back. 

* * *

This was always the worst class. It was the period before lunch, and his students, full of the typical teenage urge to eat everything that came into sight, were starving. That compounded with the fact that some idiot had decided it would be a good idea to put all the worst troublemakers in the same class made it a terrible period.

Erwin sighed and pushed his hair back, mentally daring it to flop back. Of course, it did. “Class!” They continued talking. “Class! Class!” He practically roared it the last time.

They stilled. Finally. “Look, I don’t want to be the bad guy-” said every teacher ever “-but I really need you to listen. You have finals in two weeks. It’s really frustrating when no one is listening to me. So can you just- calm down and do your work?”

They nodded guiltily. But a few minutes and they were back to talking. Erwin just sat on his desk, staring mournfully out the window. There was nothing he could say that would get them to quiet down. 

It was in looking out of the window that he first saw the figure. Leather jacket, piercings, tattoos, motorcycle, and all. Erwin put his head in his hands. “Levi,” he groaned. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend had come here. They sometimes ate lunch together, but there was still twenty minutes to lunch, and Levi knew it. 

The motorcycle was being quieter than usual. That was when Erwin noticed that Levi was walking it. Towards the classroom window. A bad feeling stirred in his gut. 

Levi went right up to the window with his motorcycle, or as close as he could get while still being on the road. He hopped on, and in spite of having seen him do it a thousand times, Erwin still got butterflies in his stomach. Guys on motorcycles were just so sexy. 

Levi revved the engine, and everyone in the class turned to stare out the window. Erwin thanked every god up there that the class still thought he was single. (I mean, it was a Catholic school, who went around telling the kids there that you were gay?) 

One of the kids forced open a window and shouted to Levi. “Hey, you’re motorcycle is cool!”

Erwin was about to protest against the open window when Levi answered. “Hell yeah it’s cool. But that’s not why I’m here.” He pointed accusingly at the class. “You kids are making your teacher angry by talking when he’s trying to teach you. Do you know how long he went to school to teach you guys this shit? 10 years. 10 years of college, and he still takes night classes. For fucking fun. And now he’s been teaching at this school for 5 years, and you have the gall to think you know more than him?” He shook his heads. “You’re all idiots. Also,” he added quickly, “He’s old as fuck, so… Yeah. Respect your elders, or I’m coming back here. With my gang.” He menacingly put his shades on before roaring away. What a nerd.

He was still blushing as he told the kids to go back to their seats. He couldn’t believe that Levi had listened to all his rants about the class. And he had actually come and threatened them. (Erwin was almost positive that was against school rules.)

A student raised her hand, quite the rare occasion in this class. “Mr. Smith, are you feeling okay? You’re blushing.”

“Uh-” Erwin stuttered. “Uh, no I’m not.”

The kid just raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, sure. You’re face is as red as a tomato normally.” Erwin glared at her, but she continued. “Did you like him? Even I have to admit, he was hot.”

Erwin just sighed. Well, he supposed he had to come out sometime. “He’s my boyfriend of six years. So, yeah. I like him. A lot.”

“Do you love him?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows. 

He sighed heavily. The trials of being a teacher. “Yes, I love him.”

A girl squealed in the back. “In your face, Tony! I told you he was gay! Hand over the cash.” She reached out an impatient hand to Tony, who groaned. 

“Fine, whatever.” He handed over the twenty bucks, Erwin still staring at them. 

“Wh-what?” he stuttered. “You guys knew I was gay?”

The girl who had spoken originally rolled her eyes. “The whole school knows you’re gay. It’s kind of obvious. But you have better taste than I thought you would.”

Erwin was unsure whether to take that as a compliment or not. “Um… Thank you?”

The bell rang, and the students filed out of the classroom, Erwin still cycling through his disbelief. 

There was the noise of someone tapping on the window. Erwin looked over to see Levi standing there, looking bored as usual. He walked over and rolled down the window, looking at his boyfriend questioningly. “What is it?”

“Let’s go to lunch, yeah?”


End file.
